Wedding Bells
by kathy the bat
Summary: "Hay veces en la vida en las cuales uno no sabe diferenciar entre la fantasía y la realidad...y cuando lo hace desearía nunca haberse dado cuenta ...porque en la fantasía todo tiene un final feliz...en la realidad alguien siempre va terminar sufriendo y nunca tendrá su final feliz...a menos que alguien le ayude..."
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCION

Hay veces en la vida en las cuales uno no sabe diferenciar entre la fantasia y la realidad...y cuando lo hace desearia nunca haberse dado cuenta...porque en la fantasia no hay dolor...pero en la realidad el dolor es como el pan de cada dia...porque en la fantasia las decusiones son faciles...pero en la realidad las decisiones son iguales a la vida y la muerte...en la fantasia todo tiene un final feliz...en la realidad alguien siempre va terminar sufriendo y nunca tendra su final feliz...a menos que alguien le ayude...

Un dia en el que los pajaros cantan agradando al oido, el sol da su brillo y calor a todos los seres existentes;el viento esta de buen humor y da una pequeña brisa de verano, los autos estan apagados por hoy, el parque es una tentadora opcion para pasar en este dia, 12 de junio; un dia perfecto para que se concrete la amistad; una familia esta a salido.

Una pequeña niña pequeña junto a sus dos padres, los cuales estan esperando a un integrante mas para su familia; van a disfritar de este bello dia, la madre descansa en un banco mientras la niña y su padre van a jugar con una pelota celeste; lo tiro muy fuerte y la niña va a recuperarla un poco mas aya de donde estan los arboles en los que se encuentran, alguien mas la tiene, un niño que ha de ser mayor que ella pero no por mucho el cual mira el objeto un momento y despues extiende las manos para entregarsela.

Ella la recibe, le da las gracias despues de eso extendiende su mano para estrecharsela, este la mira desconsertado pero se la da; ella le sonrie y lo invita a jugar con ella, en ese momento aparece su padre debido a que se habia tardado demasiado y la preocupacion lo invadio.

El vio a los dos niños, los saludo y le dijo a su hija para volver; ella lo convencio para que su nuevo amigo venga con ellos; claro esta despues de pedir permiso a los padres del mismo.

Intercambiaban risas a cada momento mientras jugaban, se la estaban pasando bien y los niños deseaban que este dia nunca acabe pero en algun momento tendria que terminar, la niña tenia que irse no sin antes despedirse con un abrazo de su amigo.

Este antes de que se valla le agarro de la mano y le pregunto si la volveria a ver; ella solo sonrio y le dijo k simpre venia a este parque y con esto los dos tomaton caminos separados.


	2. LA CENA

_**Bueno...hola! :3 decidi iniciar esta historia que bueno mas bien es una obligacion porque mi hermana me gano una apuesta T_T y me dijo que haga esta historia bueno basicamente solo me dijo algo y yo me saque todo esto.**_

_**Solo espero que les guste :) **_

" _Cuando vas hacer alguna travesura mejor hazlo en compañia de alguien" xD_

Los chicos son terriblemente estupidos.

Estupidos en todo el sentido de la palabra y mas. Simplemente no pueden ser razonables o pensar antes de actuar, solo lo hacen como si no importara. Y eso es odiosamente despreciable.

Al menos "el" ya no estara a menos que me busque...naaa, estare tranquila sin el.

Sola aqui en medio de este hermoso bosque, bueno no sola tengo aqui a Deedee, mi hermoso osito de peluche, este bosque es perfecto, se ubica en una gran colina asi que no es muy grande pero es suficiente para mi, ademas hay una laguna preciosa en el centro de este...bueno mas o menos en el centro pero naaa.

Ya casi llego al lago, que hermosa vista, todavia falta mucho para el atardecer asi que mejor alisto mis cosas pasare un tiempo aqui, jeje todivia me causa risa la primera vez que se vieron esos dos jaja, esa noche realizamos la mayor broma de mi vida y casi mi mayor castigo...ahora eso no me importaria con tal de ver a mis padres de nuevo.

*flashback*

\- mamá la proxima quiero ir con otra cosa- simplemente no me gustan mucho los vestidos que digamos pero me parecia bien el vestido blanco con una cinta negra en la cintura me quedaba bien creo.

\- lo siento cariño pero es una cena- siempre se empeñaba en hacerme la vida dificil aunque tambien divertida.

\- ya tranquilicence incomodan al invitado- dijo mi padre en la parte de adelante mientras manejaba.

\- a el no le importa, no shad?- era raro ahora que lo pienso.

\- no kathy y a decir verdad...*susurra* hasta me causa gracia jeje-

\- heyy!- jaja me acuerdo que le pegue con mi antebrazo y despues mi madre me dijo que me calmara justo antes de llegar a aquella mansion de colores marfil y amarillo palido, tenia una muy buena estructura... todo estava bien hasta que salio cierto murcielago blanco con flequillo junto con un erizo naranja con mechones negros en las puntas que era dos años menor que este...el ericito no era problema el murcielago si, ese era una deshonra para nuestra especie.

\- y bueno katherine no me vas a presentar a tu amigo?- o lo juro por mis preciosos libros que si shadow no hablaba yo iva y le tiraba un buen golpe en esa cara tan arrogante que tiene.

\- soy Shadow y tu?-

\- bueno al menos tiene modales y soy Ray, no me dijeron que iva a venir otro-

\- porque tu no importas - dije entre dientes hay con solo verlo me daban ganas de matarlo. Y eso que yo solo tenia 10 años.

\- hola kathy!- jaja me acuerdo que esa vez Fubuki vino y me abrazo, el es mucho mas lindo que su hermano y hasta he llegado a dudar si es que son familia.

\- hey fubuki como has estado? Este inepto te a hecho algo?- jaja queria decir cada palabra que salio de mis labios.

\- estoy bien y mi hermano no me ha hecho nada- lo dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas hmm fubuki a veces actuaba muy infantil para su edad, tenia practicamente la mia pero eso era lo que lo hacia tan lindo ademas era mas chiquito asi que no parecia.

\- jaja bueno entonces vamos adentro - justo cuendo entrabamos me di cuenta que alguien faltaba asi que me di media vuelta y ahi shadow y ray... se miraban fijamente, parecia que querian matarse el uno al otro, pero no si alguien lo mata esa sere yo asi que los llame, mejor dicho lo llame ray se podia quedar ahi afuera.

\- shadow vas a venir?!-

\- si...ya voy- lo dijo y vino adentro con nosotros oviamente seguido de ray.

Ñaa todo iva bien excepto que faltaba una hora para la cena asi que decidi mostrarle a shadow la mansion y donde ivamos a realizar la broma del siglo jaja shadow oviamente me iva ayudar y mi hermanito iva a vigilar que el no venga; al final decidimos que en su cuarto colocariamos un balde de agua y cuando el venga le iva a caer todo.

Primero shadow me ayudo a llenar el balde y...bueno no me acuerdo como pero lo colocamos con una escalera en el borde de la puerta, despues Racket fue a decirle que yo estava desordenando su cuerto, el era extremadamente ordenado asi que vendria mas rapido que una bala.

\- verdaderamente shadow pense que no me ayudarias-

-y porque?-

\- pos no se y ahora dime porque se miraban asi aya afuera?- se quedo callado un momento. Ahora se porque estava callado pero en ese momento no tenia ni idea.

\- solo me caia mal- dijo despues de lo que parecieron mil años y justo en ese momento escuche a ray corriendo hacia aqui asi que le dije que se esconda para que no se de cuenta y yo entre en su habitacion, un momento despues el aparecia frente a la puerta que estava abierta y conmigo del otro lado, su rostro valia mas que cualquier cosa asi que me heche a reir.

\- que te parece tan gracioso!?- me grito asi que supongo que eso fue lo que hizo que shadow jalara la cuerda y toda el agua le calló ensima, mi risa aumento muuucho al igual que la de shad.

\- jajaja deberias verte en un espejo!-

Simplemente fue muy divertida esa cena, nos llamaron para comer asi que fuimos y cuando todos estaban sentados ray aparecio todo empapado seguido del grito ahogado de su madre quien se fue junto a el para ayudarlo.

\- jajaja - mi risa me delato mucho porque mis padres me miraban fijamente, aunque mas mi mamá porque mi padre estava entre matarse de risa y el miedo de que mi madre lo viera.

\- señorita estas castigada!-

\- pero se lo merecia!- verdaderamente.

\- no hay escu-

\- el le grito!- dijo fubuki como si eso fuera aplacar el castigo.

Bueno me lleve un castigo pero eso es lo menos importante porque me la pase bien ademas mi padre pudo conseguir que mi castigo fuera menor y asi fue. Comimos y despus fui a jugar junto a shadow, fubuki y racket mientras ray solo se dedico a observar lo que haciamos, eso me parecio porque seguia mirando a shadow con la misma mirada de la entrada.

Finalmente me espedi de fubuki con otro abrazo y a Ray..

\- adios niñito engreído!-

Despues de eso me meti en el auto para irnos de nuevo a nuestra casa, aunque primero dejamos en su casa a shadow no sin antes de darle las gracias por ayudarme esa noche despues ahi si nos fuimos a la casa.

* fin del flashback*

Hmm esos eran los buenos tiempos...

\- mamá ...papá donde quiera que esten espero cuiden a mi hermanito...y a mi ...quitenme todo el reboltijo que son mis emociones ahora- digo mirando el cielo y abrazando a Dee...espero que mañana pueda pensar mas claro pero ahora mejor sigo arreglando mis cosas.


	3. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

**Hola de nuevo :D bueno aqui va el 3er cap que espero sea de su agrado**

Ufff bueno ya termine de arreglar por aqui asi que mejor como un poco, me muero de hambre definitivamente no es bueno salir sin desayunar, 《es porque eres muy distraida》, simplemente este oso no se puede callar. Parecera una locura pero cuando estas sola durante varias semanas en algun momento terminaras conversando con tu oso de peluche que siempre has tenido...bueno no tanto asi pero con algun parecido supongo.

Bueno aqui tenemos una manzana eso sera suficiente, todavia no quiero ir a comprar las proviciones; ademas falta poco para llegar a mi destino esta sera la ultima noche que pase al aire libre.

Humm la manzana esta un poco jugosa, se me a chorreado ya unas dos veces pero bueno con tal que coma algo.

El sol se aferra en el horizonte ofreciendo sus ultimos rayos de luz a esta parte del mundo.

La luna hace su aparicion en medio de un telon salpicado de varios conjuntos de estrellas...estrellas que me han visto llorar en silencio, estrellas que han velado junto a mi, estrellas que con su brillo me han mostrado el camino...estrellas que mis padres me mostraron de pequeña.

Todavia recuerdo perfectamente lo que paso aquel dia, donde solo sonreí...

*flashback*(1dia antes)

-*suspiro* definitivamente debo aprender a no delatarme...hmm buena forma de bajarme el castigo papá- jaja me acuerdo que mi papá tuvo la exelente idea de que justo cuando sea mi cumpleaños me quedara encerrada un dia antes y despues del mismo.

Me quede pensando un rato en como podria vengarme de ellos tanto que ya eran eso de las cinco y media de la tarde, estava mirando la ventana cuando de la nada veo una figura que salta y trepa en una rama del arbol que esta al lado de mi ventana, quedandose ahi al igual que yo solo que esa figura estaba, creo yo, durmiendo y yo lo estaba mirando como una tonta tratando de deducir de quien se trataba. Por el aspecto de su cabeza creo que es un erizo y calculando su edad debe de tener casi la de Shadow...la intriga no se me da muy bien asi que no aguante mas, abri mi ventana y...

\- HEY TU! QUIEN ERES!?- mi unica respuesta fue que este ladeo un poco la cabeza, bueno pense que se marcharia pero en vez de eso se acerco, dio una salto por mi ventana y entro en mi habitacion.

Definitivamente no fue una muy buena idea...cuando salto yo me asuste y cai de espaldas al suelo. Despues de ingresar se paro, se dirigio a mi cama y se sento; quien demonios se creia para sentarse en mi cama?!.

-mi nombre es mephiles, tu quien eres?- claro asi de simple despues de votarme al suelo.

\- Me llamo Katherine- alcance a decir mientras me levantaba, cogia una silla y me sentaba.

\- Ok kathy- ok que le pasa a este tipo? Nos conocemos desde hace 5 min y ya me llama asi?...por algunaa razon creia que ya me conocia pero como? Quiza estoy muy paranoica...

\- Que hacias ahi?-

-Pues solo descanzar...que ahora es un delito?

Bos quedamos hablando durante...bueno no se, solo que ya era de noche hace un rato, descubri que era primo de shadow, bueno a decir verdad si se parecen, seguiamos hablando y mi madre vino a traerme la cena.

La podia escuchar venir asi que me asuste y me puse a pensar que nada bueno saldria de que hubiera un extraño en mi cuarto... - escondete bajo la cama-

-Pero por..-

\- Rapido!-

\- Ok ok- se metio ahi adentro a gatas asi que mi madre no lo veria, a menos que se le ocurra darle una "inspeccion sorpresa" a toda mi habitacion, ahi estaria muerta junto con el.

\- hola mamá- traia una pizza personal y una soda, debo admitir que esto seria delicioso.

\- hola cariño- dejo la comida en mi cama y realmente me asuste de que lo viera.

\- bueno espero que..-

\- ok mamá ya te puedes retirar- dije mientras la empujaba un poco hacia la puerta.

\- ok ok estamos apuradas al parecer no?- lo dijo y volvio a entrar...o no no no no!

\- hemm es solo que...estoy escribiendo en mi diario jeje ya sabes no? Asi que ya te puedes ir jeje- tonta eso me desbe en aquel momento.

\- o bueno si tu lo dices; adios cariño- salio y cerro la puerta, yo di un gran suspiro de alivio.

\- ya puedes salir- seguido de esto mephiles emergio de abajo de mi cama y se sento en ella de nuevo.

\- no entiendo porque tenia que esconderme- ok que le sucede a ste tipo? Acaso no se a dado cuenta de que si lo veian lo mataban?

\- entonces dime que diria tu familia si un extraño esta en tu cuarto y ni siquiera a pasado por la entrada principal si no que a entrado por la ventana?-

\- hola, supongo-

\- tienes un serio problema-

\- si tu lo dices, y...te vas a comer eso?-

Nos quedamos hablando un rato mas a parte de comer lo que trajo me madre despues a eso de las nueve le dije que ya tenia que dormir porque a mis padres les iva a extrañar el hecho que mis luces sigan prendidas tan tarde, dado esto nos despedimos y el se fue de la misma manera en la que entro.

\- uno de estos dias mi ventana colapsara- despues me dormi y tuve un terrible sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla...

_Estava en mi cuarto y a decir la verdad esto era demasiado normal asi que me levante, me cambie de ropa, me peine y todas esas cosas pero sentia algo extraño que sucedia como si lo huviera olvidado, pero como no tenia ni idea de que era solo sali de mi cuarto, camine por el pasillo que estava en total silencio hacia la escalera y baje por ella al primer piso, me diriji a la cocina, estava vacia pero encima de la mesa havia un pastel y unas cuantas decoraciones. Sali de esa habitacion, estava a solo unos cuantos pasos de la entrada de la sala y vi una figura de negro que en su mano tenia un objeto brillante, el cual estava manchado por una sustancia del color del vino, pero en realidad no pude verlo bien ya que se estava poniendo borroso toda la escena pero alcance a ver mas alla de esta figura, para divisar a otras dos pero estaban en el suelo apenas vi las puntas de sus zapatos__y de pronto me rodeaba un aura celeste, mis alas habian cambiado a las que poseen esos angeles? Iguales; cuando trate de acercarme para ver mejor, a penas me movi todo se volvio negro._

Me quede despierta un rato y despues me aliste como todos los dias, entre lo iva haciendo me acorde de que era mi cumpleaños lo que proboco que dibujara una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Sali corriendo por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de mis padres, entre y apenas vi la cama di un brinco hacia ella pero me di cuenta de que estava vacia lo que me sorprendio, pero paso rapido ya que se me vino a la cabeza que talvez estarian abajo preparandolo todo y eso solo significaba una cosa...PASTEL! Me fui volando a la cocina literalmente, pero tambien estaba vacia busque en todas partes y efectivamente en la nevera habia un pastel de chocolate, me dieron ganas de comermelo pero no lo hice y me fui a la sala pero mas lento porque de seguro ahi estarian mis padres pero...algo me impide ver el interior, levanto la cabeza un poco y efectivamente alguien estaba ahi, yo todavia llevaba esa tonta sonrisa pegada en el rostro, tenia un objeto en la mano, era igual a mi sueño ...pero esta vez lo vi mejor, aquel objeto era un cuchillo de la cocina y estava manchado de la misma sustancia solo que era del color de mis ojos...carmesi, el color de la sangre y eso justamente era lo que empapaba el cuchillo. Esa aura no aparecia, pense que era una exageracion...hasta que me movi un poco para observar lo del frente, dos figuras que poco a poco tomavan espacio en mi memoria, dos figuras con las que creci, dos figuras que me dieron un amor incondicional, esas dos figuras eran miembros de mi familia...esas dos figuras eran mis padres.

El sueño cumplia su parte...me cambiaron las alas, me rodeo una aura celeste y esto no se como me di cuenta pero mis ojos se volvieron del mismo color, mi sonrisa segui ahi pero ahora la enmarcaban pequeñas lagrimas para despues desaparecer. Me acerque lentamente a la escena mientras la figura oscura se iva corriendo afuera de la casa, en este momento no me interesa el, lo unico que tengo en mente es ayudar a mis padres a toda costa y por eso me arrodillo a su lado.._._

\- e...es..estan bien?- que pregunta mas estupida hice ahora que examino mejor la escena.

\- claro ...querida- me dijo mi padre con un hilo de sangre que brotaba de su boca...ambos tenian varias puñaladas aproximadamente 13 o 15 a mi parecer.

\- puedo hacer algo?-

\- llama...a una...ambulancia- mi madre no se veia tan grave como mi papá pero en el fondo sabia que ambos tenian posiblemente heridas mortales.

\- Ok pero antes- no se que tenia en mi cabeza entonces pero algo me dijo que podia hacerlo. Coloque mis manos en las suyas y momentos despues brillaron! Me sobresalte un poco pero segui con lo que hacia aunque ni siquiera sabia que estava haciendo solo segui agarrandoles las manos hasta que cerraron sus ojos, supuse que ahora si podia llamar a la ambulancia, llame y espere a que llegaran.

No tardaron mucho pero el sonido desperto a mi hermanito a quien oi salir de su cuarto junto con Deedee a quien estava arrastrando, sali volando hasta el y le pedi que regrese a su cuarto.

\- Porque hay tanto ruido?-

\- Mamá y papá iran al doctor nada mas-

\- Estan bien?- no sabia como responder...pero lo tuve que hacer.

\- Pronto lo estaran- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa y entre con el al cuarto.

Entramos y el solo se durmio no sin antes decirme... Feliz Cumpleaños...

* fin del flashback*

\- ya es hora de dormir- entro en la carpa, la cierro, me acurruco con una manta, con una mano abrazo a Deede y con la otra me aferro a mi collar...el ultimo regalo que me dio el_._


	4. RESPONSABILIDAD

Hmm no puedo dormir, es como si no pudiera ni cerrar los ojos... he dormido aproximadamente 2 horas y despues puff ya no tengo sueño -tu callate- ademas ni siquiera deberia estar hablando con un peluche, aunque el es como mi subconsiente o algo asi...es la razon mas logica que se me ocurre para esto porque me atormenta tanto eso...y lo peor es que tiene razon estoy segura que hasta podria dormir 10 minutos al mes si es que lo necesito.

Porque a mi? No pudo elegir a otra persona? No podia dejarme tener una vida normal?...aun me acuerdo la rara explicacion que me dieron mis padres respecto a esto, aunque es mejor que me la dijeran porque no se que hubiera hecho de no ser asi...

*flashback*

Me tuve que hacer responsable de la mayoria de cosas en mo casa yo tenia que llevar a la escuela a mi hermano, yo tenia que hacer el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, tenia que ordenar todo, etc al menos solo fueron dos semanas porque despues vino una tia a ayudarnos en todo eso...aun me preguntaba quien era ese que entro a nuestra casa, la policia dijo que fue un asalto al azar y que fuera quien fuese no tenia bien planteada la idea de como hacerlo, no sabria como decirlo pero sentia que no era asi, que habia algo mas atras de todo esto pero deje esta idea y ese fue un error.

Despues de que pasara un tiempo de todo eso creo que tres semanas, me empece a preguntar , como pude hacer eso? No es normal lo que pude hacer de eso estoy bien segura pero...mis padres sabran de eso? No se sorpendieron al verme asi, supongo que deben saber asi que mejor ahora mismo voy al hospital a preguntarles. Apenas abri la puerta y vi dos rostros familiares, muy familiares.

Shadow y Mephiles estaban a punto de tocar supongo porque estaban ahi parados, no se cual sera su razon para venir pero bueno...los saludo y me voy.

\- hola y hacen aqui?-

\- tambien te extrañamos y estamos aqui porque el quizo venir no se a que- hay mephi siempre seras asi...

\- mira yo no te obligue a venir sabes?- y yo que pense que se llevaban bien...

\- miren dejen de discutir y si no tienen nada que hacer aqui, yo me tengo que ir al hospital, si quieren pueden quedarse a cuidar a mi hermanito, mi tia esta con un dolor horrible de cabeza- termine de hablar y empece mi camino al hospital.

\- ok, pero no te molestes- dijo Mephiles mientras me alcanzaba junto a Shadow.

\- no estoy molesta solo un poco cansada y de verdad nadie lo va a cuidar?-

\- Mephiles se ofrecio- dijo mientras lo empujaba atras.

\- pero yo no..- Shadow le tapo la boca y seguimos caminando con Mephiles atras llendo a mi casa.

Caminamos unos cuanto minutos en silencio, el hospital no esta muy lejos que digamos pero algo es algo no? Asi que todavia falta, estava todo en silencio hasta que shadow lo rompio.

\- y como lo conociste?-

\- a quien?-

\- a mi primo- a caso no puede llamarlo por su nombre? Esa duda me persiguio hasta aquella noche horrible...mejor no recuerdo eso.

\- pos lo vi afuera en un arbol mientras miraba mi ventana, no sabia quien era asi que lo llame, el entro por mi ventana y nos pusimos a charlar un buen rato-

\- aja- empezo a caminar mas deprisa.

-hey que pasa?-

\- nada- lo dice con un tono energico.

\- dime que te pasa-

\- ya te dije que nada-

\- no me mientas-

\- grrr- mira adelante y ve el hospital - mira ya llegamos hay que entrar- lo dice mientras entra rapidamente.

\- que raro, bueno ya que- entro y pido la habitacion de mis padres, shadow ya estaba ahi cuando llegue pero pase de largo a la habitacion, entro y me acerco a sus camas; es realmente doloroso ver a las personas que tento quieres en un estado similar a este, pero que iva hacer ya paso, ahora a lo que vine aqui.

\- si te importa Shadow preferiria que te quedaras afuera- ya me puso de mal humor este erizo.

\- hmmp- sale dando un portazo que al parecer despierta a mis padres por que mientras estava volteada mi padre me agarro la mano.

\- hey pequeña- me arrodille a su lado ante este gesto.

\- papi yo...tengo una pregunta que quiero hacerles-

\- pues hazla cariño- dijo mi madre mientras volteva la cabeza a nuestra direccion, yo solo di un suspiro largo.

\- que fue exactamente lo que me paso...cuando fui a la sala esa mañana?...es decir porque tenia ese tipo de aura y bueno todo eso -

Mi padre le dio una mirada a mamá como si le pidiera permiso y ella movio la cabeza en aceptacion, luego el volvio la mirada hacia mi, apreto mi mano más y aunque no era mucho, se notava el incremento de la precion.

-es...es complicado, a decir verdad yo no entendia casi nada de lo que me digeron, hasta hace unos cuantos meses...mira no te puedo decir quien fue, eso lo tendras que averiguar tu, pero si que me dijo:

"Una vez, cuando el guardian haya cumplido su promesa, uno nuevo sera elegido, en el momento indicado su verdadera forma sera mostrada, poseera gran poder...y su propia promesa, que el mismo se impondra; estara destinado a vagar eternamente por la faz de su mundo del cual tendra conocimiento de cada ser que en el habita y debera protegerlo hasta que su promesa se cumpla y como su antecesor sera su desicion elegir al proximo guardian en el momento preciso"-

-...- ok...QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE ME ACABA DE DECIR?! ...no entiendo nada, lo unico que entendi es de un guardian y una promesa creo pero no se ...

\- te pasa algo hija?- pregunto mi mamá mientras me miraba preocupada.

\- no nada...es solo que no entiendo muy bien...- se supone entonces que soy inmortal?...

\- pronto lo haras mi pequeña pero por ahora sera mejor que vuelvas con tu hermanito, no debes dejar que le pase nada- ni loca lo dejaria...pero eso era entonces...

\- ok los visitare en cuanto pueda- les di un abrazo a cada uno y despues sali del cuarto y alfrente estaba Shadow apoyado en la pared, supongo que durmiendo porque abrio los ojos y despues me siguio afuera.

Caminamos y caminamos. Realmente fue eterno el camino a casa, se sintio como si huvieran pasado mas de mil años pero al fin llegamos y ...a decir verdad no se porque nos quedamos parados ahi por unos minutos. Podia sentir como me perforaba con la mirada, no lo vi lo sentia mas no lo veia...y bueno me incomodo de sierta manera haci que me decidi por entrar. Apenas agarre la manija de la puerta el me hablo en un tono mas serio de lo normal era casi imperseptible pero se notaba.

\- encerio tu nunca...vas a morir?, vas a vagar en esta tierra por la eternidad?-

-bueno en realidad no lo se y ...prefiero oviar ese tema, si no te molesta-

-...-

\- lo tomare como un si- diciendo esto abri la puerta y entre.

\- Racket! Ya llegue! - apenas dije esto el salio de la sala y me abrazo.

\- heyy yo tambien me alegro de verte-

\- ese chico que me cuido quien era?- upss me olvide decirle sobre Mephiles.

\- es solo un amigo...y dime te trato bien?-

\- si, jugamos a quien se duerme primero y yo gane! - a veces la ingenuidad de mi hermanito me da risa, pero al menos se la paso bien, Mephiles salio de la cocina con un vaso de agua.

\- y como te fue?- dijo mientras le dava un sorvo al agua.

\- pos bien supongo, pero de eso hablamos despues ustedes ya se pueden retirar yo solo ire a mi cuarto a dormir un poco-

\- yo me quedo, estoy comodo aqui- repuso Mephiles como si esta fuera su casa...a penas lo havia conocido ayer.

\- yo me retiro no quiero molestar - dicho esto Shadow abrio la puerta y se fue.

Fin del flashback*

Hmm aun no se porque se fue, es muy resentido al parecer.

Bueno ya he mirado la hora unas cuantas veces y son las tres de la mañana, todavia falta mucho para que amanesca asi que tengo que intentar dormir aunque sea dos horas mas, y sumergirme en la encantadora bruma oscura del sueño, para pensar que no tengo ninguna responsabilidad.


	5. AMIGOS

Todavía no puedo entender.

Estoy acostado aqui en mi cama obserbando detenidamente el techo de mi habitación, porqué tuvo que cortar la comunicación y lo más importante por que tuvo que irse.

Aunque sea hubiera dejado la telepatía , asi quizá hubiera podido localizarla o algo, aunque se hubiera podido escuchar su voz...aunque si debo entender que se merecia un gran descanso, después de lo que paso la noche anterior. Ella me citó en la mañana en un parque, yo fui y cuando vi que ella se acercaba la llame y ella vino corriendo hacia mi llorando...me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo. Me contó todo lo que pasó esa noche, y después me piden explicaciones de porque odio a mi primo. Shadow porque demonios te atreviste a hacer eso!? Por tú culpa ella se alejo de aquí...se alejó de mi lado!

El es la razón de todo...grrr...ni siquiera deberia llamarlo familia.

Hummm, aunque ahora que lo pienso... es un poco raro el hecho de que la luz y la oscuridad se llevarán tan bien; quiero decir...huuuu, yo... yo soy un maldito demonio, y ella verdaderamente es un ángel. Al menos hasta ahora esa actitud mía no a salido, ella a podido controlarla o ayudarme a hacerlo.

Tío tío tío... no podías elegir a alguien más?, porque a ella... va sufrir lo mismo que yo, una eternidad sola hasta cumplir su destino, aunque al fin al cabo si podré volver a verla. Hummm aunque me hubiera gustado que huviera quedado en algo más pero... que puedo hacer, ella decidió esto, huviera sido un hermoso día de haber sido diferente su término.

Flashback*

El cielo todavía estaba surcando de brillante estrellas y la luna estaba totalmente redonda al igual que hermosa, al sol todavía le faltaban unas cuántas horas para salir, hace tres años que la conozco y debo admitir que antes de eso mi vida era totalmente aburrida, al menos ahora la tengo a ella como amiga. O al menos eso pienso que era, no se exactamente que siento y más ahora porque ayer mi padre me dijo algo que simplemente no me lo esperaba ni en el sueño más alocado que aya tenido, ayer me acerqué porque me mandó a llamar después de la escuela.

Fui hasta una cafetería en la cual el estaba en una de las mesas de afuera, me acerqué y me senté frente suyo. El clavó su mirada llena de severidad en mi, y por un poco la aparto pero fue mejor que se la sostuviera, después de unos cuanto segundos comenzó a hablar con un tono serio.

\- supongo que no tienes idea de porque estas aquí, verdad? -

Yo sólo moví la cabeza en señal de negación.

-hmmp, bueno te lo voy a explicar lo más simplemente que pueda pero sin interrupciones, entendido? -

\- sí señor-

-bueno para empezar, yo se que tú no recuerdas por que tu madre murió verdad?, en tu nacimiento su cuerpo no pudo soportar todo lo que pasó, pero esta conversación no se trata sólo de eso, ella no aguanto por el hecho de lo que tú eres-

Se quedó pausado unos instantes mientras yo procesada lo que aacababa de salir de su boca, como es eso de lo que yo soy?. Volvio a hablar.

\- tu no eres como todos aquí, eso lo debes tener en claro. Tú eres... otro ser, eres un demonio y lo digo enserio. Unos cuantos meses antes de tu nacimiento yo me encontré con un hombre extraño el cual me dijo que te escogió a ti para que lo sucedas, después de eso desapareció literalmente... a y casi me olvidaba hay dos cosas que tienes que saber aparte de eso; primero es que vivirás eternamente hasta cumplir la tarea que tu mismo te asignaras en el camino y segundo, puede que algo o mejor dicho alguien con quien probablemente te topes... supongo que tu amiguita ya te contó lo que le dijo mi hermano, verdad? -

Como sabe el sobre eso?, como sabe que Kathy es... espera acaba de mencionar a mi tío? El que tiene que ver en todo esto, y como es eso de demonio?.Prosiguió nuevamente con su narración.

\- se por la expresion de tu cara que tienes dudas, digamos que mi hermano es o era el anterior ángel de este mundo, pero ahora lo es ella. Y supongo que ya sabes lo que esto significa-

No, no puede estar diciendo que... no nunca lo voy hacer, nunca!

\- Hijo, te prohibo tajantemente que vuelvas a ver a esa muchacha-

Hummm, no se porque me dijo eso sí el sabía que no lo iba a realizar, simplemente es imposible lo que me está pidiendo. Ella es la única persona en esta tierra a la cual "yo" puedo y estoy feliz de poder considerarla como mi familia, nadie más a estado ahí para mi cuando lo he necesitado, nisiquiera ese señor el cual se hace llamar mi padre. Y... ahora que lo pienso, yo siento algo más, siento que ella puede llegar a ser algo más... puede ella ser esa única pieza la cual complementa... mi vida.

El brillo del sol ya no se podía ignorar, al parecer estuve sumergido en mis pensamientos durante un buen tiempo.

Tiempo... algo que tanto me sobra, pero hoy no, hoy sólo tengo una oportunidad y será mejor que comience de una vez.

Agarré mi teléfono que estaba en mi mesa de noche para marcar su número, timbre unos cuantos segundos hasta que logre escuchar su voz.

-Mephi?, que a pasado para que me llames tan temprano-

A veces se me es difícil imaginar lo tierna que se veo a sus trece años... y ahora es una linda joven de 16 años que reboza de gran energía.

-O bien si quieres te llamo después y... -

-no no, disculpa. Prosigue-

-bueno este... quería saber si querías venir conmigo al parque- debo admitir que el hecho de realizar esa pregunta me causaba un sonrojo aunque ella no pudiera verme.

-claro!, no hay problema-

-bueno entonces te veo ahí al medio día? -

-estaré allí al medio día, te veo después entonces, sayonara! -

-si, adios-

Colgué el teléfono y di un largo suspiro de alivio, no se porque si otras veces ya la he invitado a diferentes lugares para conversar... aunque no lo del tema de hoy pero, a lo mejor todo esto termina bien.

Bueno mejor bajo rápido a prepararme el desayuno no quiero perder tiempo ummm, en el reloj dice que son eso de las diez de la mañana...tanto tiempo me quede pensando?. Bueno ahora mejor si lo hago todo rápido.

Entró al baño a darme una ducha, a veces siento que el agua se puede llevar consigo todos mis problemas...ojalá eso pasará pero bueno al menos me relaja. Salgo de la ducha para cambiarme rápido, me pongo una playera verde polvoriento y jeans negros; bajo a desayunar algo ligero, meto el pan en la tostadora mientras me sirvo un poco de jugo de naranja.

El pan está listo después de haberme tomado todo el jugo, en unas cuantas mordidas ya me acabe la tostada. Todo ésta listo para que pueda salir de una vez hmmm bueno ya se, le llevare algo. Salgo de la casa para dirigirme al parque, mejor me percato de la hora... al parecer todavía faltan quince minutos, veo una floreria, hay un bonito de arreglo de rosas blancas... en un jarrón aparte hay una rosa negra, realmente es muy hermosa y ya tengo mi regalo.

Después de comprar todo salgo rápido al parque, espero no haberme demorado... ya pasaron quince minutos desde las doce!, espero siga ahí, digo no me he tardado tanto. Ya llegué ahora donde estará.

Dos brazos corren alrededor de mi cuello y siento un peso extra sobre mi espalda, se exactamente de quien se trata.

\- hey mephi!, pensé que no vendrias- todavía ésta repasa en mi espalda.

\- y si quiero llegar elegantemente tarde? -

\- a pos entonces bien- se baja y se para frente mío, ya no puedo esperar a decirle pero es mejor guardarlo para más adelante, mejor le entregó mi regalo.

-hey las compré para ti, espero que te gusten- le entrego el ramo de rosas.

\- gracias Mephi me encantan, es un bonito detalle de tu parte- me sonrió de esa manera tan linda que tiene.

-bueno, porque no vamos y nos sentamos bajo ese árbol? Podremos hablar ahi-

-claro vamos- nos fuimos a sentar, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, ella miraba las rosas, especialmente la rosa negra del centro y yo pensaba en cómo decírselo.

-hemmm, Kathy tengo que decirte algo.. -

-si? -

-bueno es que ayer mi padre me dijo algo... -

-pues supongo que ha de ser importante-

-si es que... bueno...-

-que pasa? -

-no nada es sólo que... -

-Mephiles estas bien? - ella siempre esta al pendiente de que todos estemos bien, no le importa si es un extraño.

-si... -

-puedes decirme lo que te contó tu papá? -

-si... tu sabes que eres... un ángel no? Como la luz,... pero cuando hay luz también debe existir la oscuridad... -

-Mephiles que quieres decir con.. -

-... yo soy la oscuridad Kathy... mi padre dice que soy todo lo contrario a ti... que deseo el mal de esta tierra... -

-pues el esta muy equivocado! - que yo me acuerde muy pocas son las veces en las cuales la e visto molesta... como ahora...

-tu eres un muy buen amigo, uno de mis mejores amigos, eres amable y atento, me ayudas cuando te lo pido, siempre estas ahi cuando te necesito y se que si fuera otra persona también lo harías! El.. el no puede decir eso de ti! -

-el también me dijo... ordenó otra cosa-

-... -

-no quiere que te vuelva a ver... pero no le voy hacer caso-

-Mephi... -

-no Kathy... tu eres lo único tengo, eres mi mejor amiga... eres como mi familia, siempre estas conmigo, me ayudas, me aconsejas, siempre procuras mi bienestar, eres la única que se preocupa por mi... la unica a quien le importo-

-Mephi... -dejo el ramo a un lado y me dio un abrazo... lo correspondi pero... me toca algo más.

-tu res unos de mis mejores amigos... siempre me vas a importar y siempre estaré contigo- eso lo se... y por eso voy hacer lo que haré. Me di cuenta de que estaba sollosando.

Agarré su cara entre mis manos, con mis pulgares le enjuague las lágrimas, no podía verla así, sus ojos reflejaban temor... aún no se porque, pero no me gusta. Cerré mis ojos, junte sus labios con los míos, en ese momento sentí como todos mis problemas se Iván por un instante... hasta que nos separamos, fueron unos pocos segundos pero nunca lo voy a olvidar. Nos miramos por unos instantes antes de ella se volviera a sentar junto a mi, rompiendo el abrazo y a la vez el silencio.

-Mephiles mira yo.. -

-tranquila.. -le agarre la mano, ella me miró con un leve sonrojo.

-no importa que decidas solo te puedo decir que... mientras tu seas feliz yo... también lo seré- (tu felicidad es lo que aplaca mi dolor)se lo dije telepaticamente.

(Yo todavía no entiendo mucho eso... pero... quisiera que fuéramos amigos) me dio una mirada de comprensión.

-será lo que tu quieras... -le respondí con una leve sonrisa y ella me la respondió.

Fin del flashback*

Al menos todavía la tenía cerca... por primera vez en semanas que dejo que se desdice una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro... y prometo que algún día la volveré a ver, que lucharé para que nada malo le vuelva a pasar nunca más... aunque ya sólo seamos amigos.


	6. PERDON

**Perdón por no ha ver publicado! Dx es que bueno me dieron dolores de estómago de la nada y cuando fui al doctor dijo que necesitaba ser operada así que bueno entre en descanso médico y bla bla bla es por eso que no pude escribir pero ahora he vuelto y espero que les guste este cap :D en mi otra historia "Lady of Ice" tambien publicare dentro de mañana y pasado mañana.**

* * *

Perdóname.

Lo siento mucho Kathy lo siento mucho... no se que más decir, solo espero que vuelvas... espero encontrarte y poder estar contigo de nuevo.

Poder tenerte devuelta en mis brazos para nunca dejarte ir, nunca más.

Ayer te busque otra vez, salí a recorrer toda la ciudad gritando tu nombre a ver si respondes, pero sólo hay silencio. Tu no estas, no estas aquí, no se donde buscar no se si volveré a sonreír... no se si podré volver a verte a los ojos.

Nunca imaginé que todo esto terminaría así, nunca imaginé que alguna vez fueras a dejarme. Aunque te comprendo, jugué con tus sentimientos... me aproveché de tu tristeza y debilidad, para cometer el más grande error de mi vida y para ser la causa tu partida.

Mi ángel, hoy es otro día sin ti, otro día que no vale la pena vivir, otro día en donde el viento azota contra mi cara enviándome tu voz que me recuerda el sonido de tu risa, otro día en que mi cielo esta gris porque la luz de tu mirada ya no esta más, otro día en que el océano de mis emociones se encuentra en una incesante tormenta porque tus suaves y delicadas manos no están aquí para darme un abrazo, otro día que pasa mi corazón herido sin tu cariño... sin ti.

El destino me jugó una mala pasada, te puse otra carga encima, no me puse a pensar en que sentirías, lo pensé después de que te perdí. Yo sólo quiero que vuelvas, no espero que me perdones ni mucho menos que todo sea igual que antes... porque se que no es posible. Sólo...regresa esto me hace daño y estoy seguro de que a ti también.

No se donde más buscarte, este mundo es enorme y tu puedes estar en cualquier lugar, sólo quisiera una pista, estás soledad me va a matar, aunque pensandolo bien eso sería lo mejor para acabar con esto de una vez...

Lo peor es que tu no me contaste como te sentías, te fuiste a los brazos de él, a caso confiabas más en él que en mi?, a caso...tu...lo querías más que a mi?, tantas dudas son las que asoman en mis pensamientos, tantos recuerdos, ya no se que hacer...te acuerdas del último regalo que te di? Me pregunto si aún lo llevas contigo, ese día fue tu cumpleaños, ya dieciocho años, a veces me pregunto como es que el tiempo juega de esa manera con los sentidos, tan rápido que ni lo percibes o tan lento que parecen mil años y debo admitir que mientras más crecíamos al igual era lo que sentía por ti, al ver que cada día verdaderamente te acercabas más a ser un ángel, no lo quiero usar a manera de justificación sólo quiero decir la verdad. La verdad que se escuchaba o mejor dicho, se leía en cada una de tus palabras, de ese tipo de verdades que nunca quieres escuchar peor es necesario.

Pero... mi verdad fue ese último obsequio, eso representa lo que siento por ti, representa lo mucho que quiero que vuelvas y lo mucho que lamento todo lo que hice.

Flashback*

Estoy acostado en mi sofá con la televisión encendida, están dando uno de esos canales de prueba nuevamente, me preguntó cuando será el día en que puedan terminar o no se actualizarlo. Cojo el control y lo apagó de una vez ya que no me interesa nada de lo que está ahí. Silencio, el silencio es lo que reina en mi casa desde que mi papá se fue; ¿a donde?, pues a cumplir su palabra, maldita sea no podía quedarse y hacerme compañía en estos momentos?, no tenía una eternidad para hacerlo?, y de todos modos que fue lo que tenía que hacer que era tan importante?, nunca me lo dijo, aunque siempre estuvo conmigo y a decir verdad, tengo que admitir que no pude tener mejor padre.

Al menos el se quedó lo que pudo pero aún me quedan duda y una de ellas es, porque justo ese día se fue, que tenía de especial, justo en su cumpleaños, un muy mal día a decir verdad, sólo dejó una nota, al igual que mamá sólo que en ella no decía "me fui con otro hombre a formar otra familia, adiós espero que después de esto te sientas bien"... bueno, exactamente no fue así pero ahora lo interpreto mejor.

Aunque algún consejo de ellos dos me hubiera ayudado en este caso, ya le tengo su regalo pero, le gustara?, es mi duda, bueno como ninguno está, sólo me queda tener fé en que sí. Ahora lo más importante... donde lo dejé?, realmente hay veces que los nervios me traicionan y no es muy bueno, ha ver antes la hora... de.. demonios! , por ser un completo idiota aparte de que me caigo del sofá del susto, son las 11:45!...quede en verla hace como media hora! Debo decir que cuando te pones a viajar entre tus pensamientos y recuerdos el tiempo pasa más rápido que cualquier cosa, puedo jurar que hace sólo un ratito eran las nueve.

Salgo corriendo por las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, si mal no recuerdo deje el regalo ahí. Busco en la mesita que está al lado de mi cama, en todos los cajones (aunque solo son dos) no hay nada. Porque justo ahora me tiene que pasar esto, y justo este día!. Me tranquilizo para dirigirme a revisar en mi armario, al parecer estava debajo de una de mis camisas. Bueno ahora debo ir lo más rápido posible a encontrarme con ella. Espero que siga ahí.

Salgo lo más rápido que puedo de mi casa con un saco en un brazo porque antes de salir me di cuenta que no esta haciendo un muy buen tiempo, las nubes están grises y abarcan casi todo el cielo con uno u otro espacio en blanco pero no hay muchos.

Maldita sea como pude ser tan despistado?... *suspiro* bueno el parque no está muy lejos de aquí felizmente. Corro por unas 3 calles y ahí esta; ahora si no mal recuerdo el lugar donde quedamos estava porrr... ajá!. Ahí est!... a. Hmm no puedo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, debajo del árbol hecha un pequeño ovillo está ella, dormida por lo que veo; se ve tan apacible.

Mientras me acerco puedo notar que esta temblando un poco, ahora que me fijó mejor, está lloviendo. No me equivoque al parecer; me acerco rápidamente hacia ella y me quito el saco para colocarlo alrededor de ella, no se si despertarla porque tengo el presentimiento de que cuando lo haga lo primero que hará va a ser recalcarme mi impuntualidad una y otra vez*suspiro nuevamente* no me queda de otra.

La llamó por su nombre suavemente un par de veces y sus párpados comienzan a revolotean hasta que se habren a la mitad al igual que su boca.

-Shadow? - me pregunta con un pequeño hilo de voz.

-si, creo que es hora de levantarse dormilona-

-lo que tu digas tardón- lo dice mirandome con esos orbes carmesí de manera divertida y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-no te vas a olvidar de esto ¿verdad?- lo digo mientras me siento a su lado, la verdad no se porque pregunto si ya se la respuesta.

-depende-

-depende de que-

-de cuál o que sea mi regalo!-

-ó de si dejó que te quedes con mi abrigo o no ¿que dices?-

-¿hum? De que abrigo habl... ooo por eso es que estaba tan calentito- me responde mientras se acurruca un poco en el.

-¿y? -

-pos... *suspira*ok no te lo voy a recordar a cada momento-

-pues me parece justo ahora... quieres que te de tu regalo? -lo digo mientras suplico en mi cabeza que le guste. Ella me mira con los ojos brillantes al igual que su sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza.

-muy bien... pues... cierra los ojos y date vuelta-

Me da una mirada llena de curiosidad pero lo hace.

Saco una cajita roja y la abro, adentro hay una hermosa gargantilla de terciopelo negro unido a una única gema del mismo color, y aunque era oscura destacaba mucho lo cual llamó mi atención cuando fui a la tienda. Lo retiró de la cajita y lo desabrocho para colocarselo, le retiro su cabello. Me acerco más a ella, deslizo la gargantilla a través de su clavícula hasta su cuello, puedo sentir su piel suave más cálida, abrocho la gargantilla pero... no quiero retirarme, puedo sentir su dulce aroma que me embriaga.

-Shad ¿ya puedo abrir los ojos? - esa frase me saco del trance, me da un poco de vergüenza pensar que me quedé así mucho tiempo.

\- hemm... s.. si... ya puedes abrirlos-me retiro rápido para no incomodarla. Aunque ese soy yo, puedo sentir como la sangre sube a mis mejillas, no puedo creer que me he sonrojado.

Ella abrió sus lindos ojos y observó la gargantilla, se quedó en silencio después de eso.

-sabes... esa gema me llamo la atencion mas que cualquier otra porque a decir verdad me... me recordaba a ti- ok eso me salio demasiado romantico... mejor solo sigo.

-quiero decir... que... destacaba de una manera en particular. A diferencia de las demás que eran más brillantes y ostentosas; esta también brillaba pero de una manera más sencilla, no necesitaba adornos para destacar entre todas- estoy ms nervioso de lo que estaba antes y la verdad es que no me gusta esa sensación.

-bueno... felices 18 años... Katherine-

Tenía la cabeza gacha mirando todavía la gargantilla pero... no puedo decir si es que le gustó o no, todo este suspenso me está matand...!

Se ha movido tan rápido que casi no la veo. Sus brazos están envueltos alrededor de mi cuello y a apoyado su cabeza en mi pecho.

-muchas gracias Shady! - correspondo su abrazo pero, puedo notar una gotita brillante en la esquina de sus ojos.

-¿por qué lloras? -

\- de.. debe ser sólo la lluvia- me responde con la voz entrecortada.

\- dímelo de una vez-

-debes estar alucinando! - dice mientras recoge sus brazos y estrella sus puños contra mi; aún con la voz llorosa.

Debo confesar que no se si llamar a esto orgullo, porque así parece y así lo ha parecido durante un tiempo. No deja que la vea llorar o si la veo lo niega inmediatamente no se cual será la razón pero espero saberlo ahora mismo.

La agarro de ambos hombros y la pongo frente mío, pero no me está mirando sino esta viendo fijamente el suelo mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas; a medida que caben sus lágrimas la lluvia cae más fuerte... o al menos eso me parece a mi.

-por favor, ¿me lo puedes decir? - no deja de mirar el suelo mientras habla.

-no es... nada... -

-por favor... - se pasa el antebrazo por su cara para limpiarse las lágrimas aunque aún así siguen brotando.

\- es... es sólo que... es sólo que...- su cuerpo se puso tenso.

\- tu sabes que...que mis padres ya... ya no están... - de verdad ahora si me ha dado intriga.

-sigue-

-y que... sólo estamos mi... mi hermanito y yo ¿no? -

-... si...-

-pues... pues dentro de... dentro de poco... -siento como si se hubiera paralizado, sólo puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón.

-¿qué pasará dentro de poco? -

-... -

-Kathy que pasará den..!-/-sólo seré yo!... sólo... seré... yo... - se ha derrumbado por completo, las lágrimas salen como si no tuvieran un fin, pero ahora me está mirando, con sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

\- tres días antes de que mis padres mueran, me dijeron que mi hermano tenía una enfermedad de nacimiento, una neurisma que se formó por las complicaciones cuando nació... por eso una vez cada año lo llevaban al médico para un chequeo de que su enfermedad estaba controlada, no me lo dijeron para que no me preocupara, además me aseguraron que durante todo este tiempo estuvo controlado... pero hace un par de semanas... cuando fuimos a su chequeo... el doctor... el doctor me dijo que sólo le quedaban unos meses de vida!... *se pasa la manga de su polera por los ojos*... me dijo que la neurisma estaba demasiado dilatada y que el deceso era inminente... -

Por eso ha estado así durante este tiempo, ella a tenido esa carga encima suyo... pero aún no comprendo, que tiene que ver esto que me a contado con el que se haya puesto a llorar cuando le di su obsequio?.

Yo... supongo que detectó algo de confusión en mi rostro porque sus ojos se llenaron de comprensión y de sus labios brotó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque tenía el rostro manchado de lágrimas, su mirada seguía siendo igual de hermosa y reconfortante.

Sentí un pequeño hormiguero en mi brazo y cuando me di cuenta pude ver que ella había tomado mis manos entre las suyas, rápidamente volví a mirarla a los ojos pero con el sonrojo devuelta en mis mejillas.

-jeje... quizás no comprendas que tiene que ver todo esto con que me haya puesto a llorar... pues bueno yo... tú... tú eres importante para mi Shadow... siempre lo has sido. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y se que puedo confiar en que tú estarás ahí cuando te necesite...lloré porque... yo te consideró como un hermano para mi... lloré porque tú y Mephiles...son la única familia que tendré... a decir verdad... el me ha acompañado a estos últimos tres chequeos incluyendo el de hace unas semanas... ahora comprendo que...que no sabría que hacer si ustedes no estuvieran acá - Me da gusto saber que soy importante en su vida pero... siento rabia al saber que "él" fue en quien confío más para hablarle de este tema, que fue él quien la acompañó estos tres años desde la muerte de sus padres, siento ganas de ir a darle una buena golpiza y de gritarle a ella que si a caso no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento y de porque se lo dijo a el antes que a mi pero...

-yo... perdón por no habértelo dicho antes- me dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a su expresión triste de antes. No... ahora me siento culpable por haber pensado en esas cosas, no puedo creer como con una palabra ella puede hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-No! Yo... yo debo pedirte perdón, no debí obligarte a decirme esto!, tu no tienes nada por lo cual disculparte yo... lo siento... - bajo la cabeza y retiro mis manos de las sullas, me siento muy avergonzado por todo, no debí haberle preguntado nada.

Puedo oír una pequeña risa, pero... viene de ella. Levanto la mirado y veo como su sonrisa a regresado nuevamente a su rostro, pero yo sigo confundido por su repentina actitud.

\- jeje... - se inclina hacia mi y... me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

\- muchas gracias Shady... - me dijo con sus mejillas pintadas levemente de rosa.

Fin del flashback*

Nunca voy a olvidar ese día, fue uno de los mejores de mi vida. Estoy seguro que ella también lo recuerda; espero que este donde este tenga presente que... yo te amo... y que haría cualquier cosa para que vuelvas... y mucho más por tu perdón.

* * *

**Bueno bueno bueno... hola c:... ñaaa no bueno sólo venía para decir que espero que les este gustando hasta ahora :3 y que bueno me gustaría que me dejarán sus opiniones xP jeje bueno hasta el próximo cap :'D**


End file.
